Sharpay Evans
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Sharpay Evans is your average high school teen Queen Bee. She thinks she is the hottest, hippest thing to step into East High School, and everyone knows thats what she thinks... though they dare not tell her otherwise (at least to her face). She is not your stereotypical blonde in at least one aspect, she does not sport the blonde/blue-eyed combo like her twin. And she's not dumb, in any means. She has a brain, and she knows how to use it in the most conniving ways possible. Sharpay's wardrobe is often extravagant and over-the-top, done up in sparkles and glitter, and she's almost always wearing a pair of heels. She needs that extra inch, after all, or else she'd be really short. She is the co-president of the East High drama department alongside Ryan, with whom she has starred in seventeen school productions. She's a selfish and entitled rich and entitled girl who often uses her money and connection to steal Troy Bolton from Gabriella Montez, and tries to sabotage their duet performance. However, she's not popular like the typical Queen Bee and doesn't seem to have any friends at school and the way the basketball team talks about her, she actually comes across as incredibly unpopular. On the other hand, the "What Time Is It" song shows her as a very popular girl with a lot of adoring fans (other students) wanting her signature in their yearbooks. It's very possible they're just acquaintances/fans though, and people don't try to actually be her friends and get to know her. Sharpay appears to have the most power in the drama department, leaving Ryan as her right-hand man. However, the sibling loyalty is not always mutual. Classmate Taylor McKessie suspects that if Sharpay "could figure out how to play both Romeo and Juliet, her own brother would be aced out of a job." Sharpay's family is very affluent; their wealth stems from the country club, Lava Springs, her parents own. Her in-the-closet twin brother Ryan is always willing to do her bidding. Even when he has an attack of morality and sabotages her schemes, he always comes running back, usually in floral-print pants and knee-high boots. There's also Kelsi Nielson, East High's resident troll, who writes all of Sharpay's original musical numbers. And then there's the Sharpettes. As annoying as they are, they're clearly willing to sacrifice individuality to serve their queen. Personality and Traits Obviously Sharpay Evans is superficial, materialistic, and full of herself. Though she knows that when she gets her spotlight she wants to stay in it, there's a tiny bit of self-doubt that she'd never admit to having — that makes her wonder if she could really succeed in staying in the spotlight for more than just the usual fifteen minutes of fame. Sharpay can be very bratty at times with the belief that it's her way or the highway. It may not seem like it, but her fraternal twin brother, Ryan is one of the only people that have always been able to keep her grounded. She's not afraid to kick, scream, whine, or throw a tantrum to get her way. Crying, well, that would be her very last resort because she's scared that if she cried in front of anyone other than Ryan, that it would make her seem weak. Known among her classmates as a “Drama Queen” and “The Ice Queen”, there's a side of her that very few get to see. It's the softer insecurely vulnerable side of Sharpay that she rarely shows out of fear of it being used against her. So she lets the “Ice Queen” persona take over to protect herself which is why she barely has any friends other than Ryan and the Sharpettes. Sharpay may never admit it, but she's actually proud of Ryan's growing independence even though she fears that she'll lose him completely as he grows closer to Kelsi Nielson, which is the only reason she shows a dislike for the girl. She knows she could very well end up alone which is why she's taken such drastic steps against that by dating Zeke Baylor although she seemingly only has eyes for Troy Bolton. At times, Sharpay can be very immature. However, she is also depicted to be very wise. She always demands respect including from her own mother. Sharpay will do whatever it take to claim what is rightfully hers and be on top no matter what. She is also a bubbly, egotistical young woman who does not tolerate nonsense and likes to take matters into her own hands. She is also very smart and mature and creative and does not fear anybody. She is not afraid to speak her mind toward people. Sharpay can also be head-strong, sassy and tough. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists